The Super Theorist: Roy Macintosh 5
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: The origin of the Mixels


p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"emstrongMixels: The MAX Rebellion/strong/em/p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Mixels are a new Lego toy line with a cartoon to back it up. These mixels are a select group of creatures that just have fun and whatever. However, there are also the black tiny creatures known as nixels, whom are the enemies of the series. The nixels believe they are considered superior over the mixels, and this I question. They want the special cubits that the mixels possess, but why? What are the purpose of the nixels and their quest for the cubits? And how is there only a select group of mixels? What is the origin of the mixels?/p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Leveling the evidence, it's clear that the nixels ruled the world and natural selection helped create the mixels. Start from the beginning, the nixels were the main populous in the world of whatever. It was a place of black and white and nothing in it, like how I think with Jaden Smith now. Then again, with a sudden point of wanting change, their god decides to place a few objects down to the land. No, it wasn't the cubits, that'll come later. The objects was a wooden match, a rock, a bulb, an ice cube, meat, rubber, slime, a nail, and a toy star. Being the naive nixels that they are, I suggest there was a select group (27 to be ) of friends that find the objects and they decide to see how they work. They try to see what do it do, some pointing towards a specific object. This is the trigger that turned them into the special mixels. For example, those who went for the match felt a sudden want for fire as soon as the match was lit, thus creating the infernites. This goes for the others to, depending on what the object can do. Going out of the usual quo of the nixels, the friends decide to go separate from the population and eventually each other to start a new life. Remember, the objects were different, so their abilities were different. Continuing, the mixels build the environments themselves in order to fit their wants and needs. They already had food, water, plant life, so it was easier to create the worlds to their liking. I may have said the nixel world had nothing, but I didn't mean they nothing to make a living. This, ladies and gentlemen, is how the world of the mixels began./p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Oh shit, they remember dodgerock!"/p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"That's one question answered, but where do cubits come in. I believe this part also mixes (get it?) in with my theory of Steven Universe where your abilities are based on emotions. Being different groups but still friends, it was hard to get really along. Then came an idea: why not mix our abilities so it can meet both our standards? So they tried to mix their abilities together, but it didn't work most of the time. Angered by the disappointment, one mixel heads over to the grasslands (you decide which) and finds a mysterious rock, with a glow, in the ground. It's not kryptonite, more of a rainbow colored prism. This is the cubit. The mixel takes it back to his tribe, but another mixel touches it, making this the first MIX! to exist. This made them the strongest out of everyone. They give the news to the others as they go to recover more cubits in search for this ultimate power. This explains why they're limited. Now in order to mix homogeneously or heterogeneously, the different groups take a certain number of cubits and modify them to meet their desires. This took time, but the finalization brought them mixing adventures. This being done, the cubits work with, again, emotions. All I need to do is explain how a murp works. A murp is basically trying to shoot an apple while a person is holding it. If you don't have calm, clarity, and focus, you'll make a boo-boo. A murp is when either mixel doesn't have focus, and their ability is out of order with the mixing. It's as simple as having the jitters while eating soup. So with mixing, you basically have to be calm and collected. Whew! One final thing to go./p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The final piece of the theory are the nixels themselves and how they became enemies. Being the fearless leader spin-off, the Major Nixel sees the mixel conundrum and is not happy. Being a leader that never had fun in his childhood, he decides to take the fun away from the populous. I've decided to not bring you know who to this and continue on. He decides to send an informant to see how the mixels lived. Major Nixel finds that the mixels are going against his law and decide to call them outlaws. Having the situation brought to him, he makes it the long term goal to take down the mixels and all of their happiness. However, the cubits are what stands in the way, so he then makes it his long term goal to destroy all the cubits in order to take down the mixels and all of their happiness./p  
p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"So that's how the mixels were born. I do hope this can give us a proper origin and surely gives us insight on how this works. If you have any problems with this theory, please put a question in my asks and I'll explain to the best of my abilities. I'm the Super Theorist, and I can bring logic into fiction./p 


End file.
